Animal Tome
The Animal Tome is a part of the Scrolls section of the Fan Menu in Ōkami. It records animals that Amaterasu has fed throughout Nippon, having a picture, a description, and a percentage of animals fed for each type of animal that she feeds. While it is not necessary for the Animal Tome to be completed, Amaterasu can collect a great deal of Praise by feeding all of the animals. Feeding Animals Animals can be fed by approaching them and pressing the Circle/Z button when the option to feed them appears. All animals will eat one or more specific types of Feedbag, whether it be Seeds, Herbs, Meat, or Fish. After Amaterasu has selected to feed the animal, the fan menu will appear, and she must choose the correct Feedbag. This is not the case with the Canine Warriors, as Amaterasu must manually chose the Feedbag from the menu. After she feeds the animal, a cut scene will be triggered showing the animal eating the food while Amaterasu looks on. If a group of animals is fed, the entire group will be fed by a single Feedbag. Locations Animals are found all over Nippon. During the night, the animals will be in the same location, but asleep (except in the case of some nocturnal animals). Sparrows and nightingales are an exception to this rule, as they do not appear during the night. Animal Tome Feeding_bunnies.jpg|A hare being fed. Trivia *More than half of these animals are not native to Japan. These include tiger, cow, horse, sheep, dog, cat, pig, and chicken. Apart from the tiger, all of these species have become feral. **The exact identity of Honshu wolf and Hokkaido wolf are still unclear even among scientists. For example, it is not clear whether or not feral dogs or hybridized descendants between wolves and dogs have been included in "wolf" category in Japan. **Unlike among Japan's neighboring countries except for Korea (natural survival of the species is unconfirmed while re-colonizations from Russia or China are potential), there have been no native or wild tigers in Japan since the extinction during or after Pleistocene Epoch along with Panthera youngi (possibly related to Cave Lions) and Leopards and Bengal cats. Last native wild cat in major archipelago was Lynx that became extinct in Jōmon period. Nonetheless, due to Chinese and Korean influences, tigers and lions are part of the Japanese culture. They were glorified by the samurai class, and their fur was sometimes used as decoration. They are also a part of Japanese folk festivals, such as in the Japanese tiger dance or , which is inspired in turn by Chinese tiger dance. Lion-dogs , Chinese Lions , Lion Dance , and Shisa in Ryukyuan cultures are based on lions from oriental and continental cultures. **Horses became extinct after Pleistocene Epoch. Today, several breeds including feral animals exist and are designated as natural monuments. **Several bison species and Aurochs became extinct. There are several feral herds including Kuchinoshima and Mishima cattles that are the last pure breeds without mixing with western breeds. *As in the game, monkeys are common in Japan. *The "raccoon" is actually a tanuki or Japanese raccoon dog, a species visually similar to, but not particularly closely related to, the North American raccoon. *A glitch may happen if Amaterasu tackles the cat that is on the porch to the right of Ankoku Temple. At a precise angle, the cat, instead of flying backwards while spinning, will be sent into the air and remains its spinning animation. *The Nightingale is a bird called a Japanese Bush-warbler. While this bird was historically sometimes called the "Japanese Nightingale," this is not commonly used anymore: however, many Japanese-English dictionaries will give the translation as "Nightingale, Bush Warbler," explaining the error. *Aquatic animals, wolves, bears out of Kamui, bats, moles, reptiles and other orders are not included in Animal Tome. Semi-aquatic animals such as sea turtles and mammals (can be seen among Oina Tribe's masks) such as otters, seals, and sea lions (either Japanese or Steller sea lions) are also not included in Animal Tome. *Snake is the only animal among Celestial Brush Gods not included in neither Animal Tome nor wildlives. *Specific animal characters except for dogs such as Sleepy, Orca, and Sasa Sanctuary are not included in Animal Tome. *'Tyrannosaurus' - like beings can be seen in concept arts, but were categorized as monsters. Category:Sidequests Category:Species